


Sensação de Perigo

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [19]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: And it was fun to write, But I'm multishipping for Kinktober, F/F, Ficlet, Gun play, I don't really ship them, Kinktober 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: “Você gosta de perigo, não é mesmo?” Pakunoda disse, e Machi podia sentir o sorriso dela em sua voz.
Relationships: Machi/Pakunoda
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 5





	Sensação de Perigo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gun Play (Kinktober 2020, Dia 17)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

As mãos de Pakunoda haviam habilmente desmontado sua arma em diversas partes sobre a mesa. Uma a uma ela deu a devida atenção, limpando com panos ou inserindo hastes longas em seu interior. Do outro lado, recostada em uma cadeira, Machi observava tudo em silêncio, como se estivesse hipnotizada.

Estiveram em campo juntas recentemente, e a arma de Pakunoda havia se sujado com o sangue das pessoas que elas mataram. Esse sangue agora manchava os instrumentos que ela usava na limpeza, enquanto o metal frio brilhava cada vez mais imaculado à luz fraca do esconderijo.

Machi admirava a forma como ela se transformava quando tinha uma missão. Entre as aranhas ela era a pessoa mais dócil, mas quando precisava, era capaz de assassinar qualquer um, sem distinção, e sempre elegantemente. Era raro vê-la de mãos — e arma — sujas.

Quando montou a última peça da pistola, Pakunoda puxou o ferrolho para trás como se estivesse carregando-a, mesmo sem tê-la municiado. A visão fez Machi finalmente desviar os olhos. Era difícil para ela admitir o quanto se sentia atraída por aquele poder silencioso e sutil, se comparado aos colegas, que a outra mulher possuía. Ela era sempre tão confiante de si, todos os seus gestos parecendo ser calculados para seduzir todos à sua volta.

E Machi sabia que ela podia ler seus pensamentos mesmo a distância. Tanto que quando ela sentiu aqueles olhos castanhos sobre si, recostou-se ainda mais na cadeira e sentiu as faces ficando vermelhas, evitando olhar de volta.

“Você gosta de perigo, não é mesmo?” Pakunoda disse, e Machi podia sentir o sorriso dela em sua voz.

“Eu não sei do que você está falando”, respondeu, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

Logo sentiu Pakunoda se levantando, seus passos cuidadosos, sua presença atrás de si, mas ainda não a olhou. Até que o cano de sua arma tocou, frio, em seu peito, subindo lentamente em direção ao queixo, o que a fez erguer a cabeça e encontrar aquele olhar profundo sobre ela.

“Quer dizer que se eu colocar minha mão em você agora, eu não vou encontrar nada demais?” Sorria, mas aquilo não fazia Machi se sentir mais segura para se abrir. “Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, Machi.”

“E você sabe que eu não gosto de falar”, respondeu, e então segurou a mão dela sobre a pistola, apertando-a ainda mais contra o queixo.

Aquele toque era o bastante para desnudar-se completamente perante Pakunoda. Sabia que não havia nenhum segredo que pudesse guardar dela, nenhuma fantasia louca do fundo de sua mente, mas não se importava. Se havia alguém em quem pudesse confiar, essa pessoa era ela.

Pakunoda inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou seus lábios de leve, antes de murmurar contra eles, “Você gosta de perigo mais do que a medida do saudável”, a mão livre dela abriu seu obi, e então deslizou entre seus seios para expor sua pele. “Mas você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria de verdade, isso é bom”.

“Paku...” sussurrou, mas logo a boca da outra invadiu a sua com a língua, enquanto o cano da pistola continuava firme contra seu queixo. Sabia que não havia nenhum perigo, mas mesmo assim a sensação era tão boa quanto se ela estivesse apertando seu pescoço e a deixando sem ar. 

A sensação de perigo, mesmo em uma encenação, era realmente muito boa.

Sentiu a mão de Pakunoda tomar seu seio esquerdo e gemeu baixinho dentro dos lábios dela, erguendo as mãos para tentar tocá-la em retorno, sentir ao menos seus cabelos deslizando entre os dedos. 

“Shhh...”

Mas Pakunoda se afastou e tocou seus lábios para indicar que se aquietasse. Ainda com ela na mira, deu a volta pela cadeira olhando de forma soberana para ela, o que fez Machi se arrepiar. Então se inclinou sobre o corpo dela, agora de frente, e tocou com a arma em seus lábios, enquanto a outra mão inseria-se dentro de seu short. 

Foi algo quase automático, permitir que o cano entrasse em sua boca e os dedos dela em seu interior, enquanto seus olhos eram escrutinados pelo olhar de Pakunoda, como se ela quisesse registrar cada reação sua.

E Machi reagia, a respiração descompassada fazendo-a projetar os seios contra os dela, pequenos espasmos fazendo seu corpo mover-se com vontade crescente na palma de sua mão, gemidos que faziam o metal, entrando e saindo de sua boca, vibrar.

“Boa garota”, Pakunoda sorriu maliciosa depois de algum momento, retirando a mão e a arma dela para pegá-la pelo queixo e beijá-la mais uma vez.

Machi aproveitou a deixa para abrir seu paletó e sentir o peso de seus seios nas mãos. Apertou seus mamilos de leve até senti-la gemer também, e regozijou-se quando ela o fez.

Pakunoda deslizou os lábios, ao fim, e desceu em beijos por seu corpo, enquanto retirava a peça de baixo dela e deixava-a nua. Quando se ajoelhou ao chão à frente da cadeira, abriu suas pernas e brincou com o metal do cano, já não tão frio, em sua intimidade molhada, deslizando-o de cima a baixo levemente. Machi olhava atentamente cada gesto dela, cada brilho que despertava em seu olhar enquanto os fazia.

Gemiam juntas.

Até que ela sentiu o cano a penetrá-la e a boca de Pakunoda a beijar-lhe exatamente no lugar que a fez revirar-se um pouco sobre a cadeira. A outra movia-se abaixo dela de forma intensa e ritmada, inteiramente dedicada a apenas um fim. E esse fim fez o corpo de Machi tremer e instintivamente tentar fechar as pernas, mas a outra não deixou. Apenas parou de tocá-la para olhar direto nos olhos dela. As duas estavam resfolegando igualmente.

Ainda ao chão, Pakunoda lambeu o cano da pistola sem tirar o olhar dela, e então sorriu, tranquilamente agora. 

“Isso ainda vai te causar encrencas, sabia?”

“Não importa”, Machi respondeu, e desceu ao chão até ela, beijando sua boca e fazendo-a deitar-se sob seu corpo.

Era a vez dela agora.

**Author's Note:**

> Tecnicamente a pistola da Pakunoda é conjurada, então acredito que não precise ser limpa, mas eu quis fazer isso :)


End file.
